Surprises from the future
by rhaiven lavine
Summary: Just when things started to get better, 4 unknown children appeared from the future and their parents are... wait, who ! Revelations never got so shocking (and hilarious). post mpreg and male pairings included.
1. Chapter 1

'_Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…'_

'_Yosh, we did it!'_

'_You did well … Tetsuya.'_

It was the final match of the winter cup, Seirin against Rakuzan. Many spectators came to watch the much awaited event; some cheering for both teams with all their might, while some came just to speculate or just wanting to be filled with adrenaline. The game itself was amazing but the feels it just brought to all those present in the stadium made it even more interesting. It somehow gave off vibes that ranges from positive confidence to dominance and despair, followed by hopelessness and finally one of comeback and triumph. All cheered, except for the defeated team, when the final buzzer sounded, signaling the end of the match. With just a two-point difference, Seirin became the new winter cup champion.

"I can't believe we really did it, we won!" Riko had never been proud with her team. All of their hard work, after all they've been through just to be this strong, it finally paid off ; and now looking at all of them exchange compliments and congratulations to each other while still sweating and panting hard made her smile … and proud. However their celebration was cut short when the five basketball prodigies, including the one they just defeated, approach them. Kuroko stepped up in front to defend his teammates if things didn't go well.

"Akashi-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Midorima-kun, Aomine-kun and Kise-kun" he said looking at them one by one as to acknowledge each. In return, he received nods from them. _'Okay, so far, so good. They don't look angry (yet) and I guess that's a good thing, right?' _

"Tetsuya. We came here to give our humble congratulations to all of you in your victory. Apparently you won, but this will be the last time I will lose to anyone, especially if that anyone had dared to even defy me. I must say Seirin that all of you are great and therefore deserving of my respect, mostly you, Tetsuya and your so-called way of basketball. We all now see the flaws of our play compared to yours and came to accept your basketball. In behalf of all us, we would like to ask your forgiveness for all the pain we've given you and ask if you would like to still be friends with us." Akashi ended with a smile on his face and with eyes saying that he is indeed sincere with his intention. He glanced back to his companions, who again nodded and also smiled in utmost sincerity to their teal-haired friend. The said friend was trying his best not to cry in front of so many people, but immediately failed when he spoke…

"I…I forgive you all. Finally I can have peace again knowing that my friends had returned to me. Thank you…" then he fainted, with his lips slightly curved upwards and a tear rolling on his cheek.

"Kuroko/Kurokocchi/Tetsu/Tetsuya/Kuro-chin!" Luckily, the teen was caught by someone…

"I got you, Kuroko. Jeez… you should have just said something. You know that I will always be willing to assist you when you're already feeling tired." Kagami was the nearest to Kuroko and was the fastest to react, maybe it was due to the fact that he was used with his shadow's body reactions when it comes to training. He cared for Kuroko and he knows that his partner have weak stamina, that is why he always make sure that Kuroko is ok. He lifted him on his back, giving the shorter an almost like piggy back ride.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, Kagami-kun."

"It's alright, now hang on tight ok." The teen just nodded.

"Um… is kurokocchi going to be alright?" Kise was fearing the health of his former mentor. He looked at Akashi hoping that he would say something. The rest of the Miracles were still at daze with the scene their witnessing. Kagami was acting as if this was a regular occurrence for them. Does this mean that Kuroko also often fainted when he was still in Teiko? Were they really that oblivious to the pain and strains of their former teammate that they don't even notice when he is already in the brink of passing out? What kind of friends and teammates are they? And now seeing as how Kuroko's new light handle him with such care made them feel guilty.

"Would you like us to bring Tetsuya to the hospital?" The redhead finally said.

"There's no need. We could just head back to our gym and let Kuroko sleep and take his rest. That's what he just need really. And how about you join us celebrate our win after he regained consciousness. I know how important you are to him. In fact I wanted to thank you because if it weren't for his desire to change you, he wouldn't have gotten this strong to bring us to the top. So would you come join us?"

"Of course we will."

"Then let's go already. Let's not make Tetsu wait any longer!" and they were off. Their journey had been quite normal and slightly lively even with the prodigies with them. They were all just chattering with one another, with laughter here and there. No punches, no threats and no slightest feeling of dark aura among them. Kuroko woke up half way in their walk and later also joined in the discussions, smiling as he realized that he isn't really just dreaming.

"Oha-Asa's horoscope is real and trustworthy. I will always have luck with me as long as I follow her. What is your Zodiac sign? Maybe I can help you get luck too and have your shots be more accurate… not that I care or anything."

"Your smile is also stunning, Koganeicchi. Girls must really find you cute. Are you naturally born with those cat-like features? They seem like plus factors to your overall appearance. Hey, maybe you can be a model too and we can have photo shoots together!"

"Ne, Mito-chin your food are tasty. They're not as yummy as maiubo though, do you have more? I like you. You don't talk much, so you don't annoy me and you give me new tasty food that I haven't still tried yet."

"Who would have known that the mighty Ahomine was scared of ghosts, hahahahahahah!"

"At least I'm not like some scaredy cat who jumps at the sight of dogs, Bakagami!"

Yes, all is finally well (or is it?)

**************!****************

They arrived shortly in front of the locked gym. _Thump. Screeeeech. 'Wait up for me guys!' 'Not so loud, Natsuko.' _ Are they hearing things? Why would there be children in the gym if it was locked up in the first place? _'Hey, no fair! I thought that we are playing tea party and not hide and go seek, I wasn't prepared!'_

"Maybe the ghosts of the children who died 3 years ago wanted to play with us. I think they are calling out for you, Aomine-kun." The others decided to play along; imitating ghost sounds while some tried their best to hide their chuckles.

"Ts…tsk. I …I'm not a…afraid of them, Tetsu." Aomine replied trying not to let his voice break. If it weren't for his pride, he would have shivered and screamed at the top of his lungs crying out for his mom the moment he heard the _'thump'_ sound coming from the supposed locked gym. He is a man and definitely not a coward after all.

"Enough games. Let us just open the door and meet our deceased friends already. They might get impatient." Riko chuckled. She was also curious as to why there is someone in her gym. If she ever finds out who dared to sneak into her precious gym, she will make sure that that someone does not go home without a painful souvenir from her. She slowly opened the door as not to startle their 'guests'. What they saw were neither ghosts nor thieves, but 4 children running around. They were not easily acknowledged as the girls were busy chasing and dodging one another. Not until Kiyoshi approached one of them.

"Hello little lady, I'm Kiyoshi. Um…I was just wondering why you and your friends are here. This isn't a place where princesses like you should be at." He smiled at the girl and picked her up. The girl in his arms just giggled and looked at the other three signaling them to also approach the teen. Then in unison, giggled once more. "Is there something on my face? Why are you laughing at me? Did I did something wrong?" He said pointing to his face. When he didn't received a proper reply from them besides their giggling, he became nervous and looked at his teammates and new found friends from behind to seek their help.

"_Giggle" _"Silly Uncle Kiyoshi, we know who you are! No need to say your name again to us, you know." The girl he was holding knew him, no, all of these unidentified girls knew him. But he knows for sure that he does not know them. _'Okay, relax. No need to panic in suddenly becoming an uncle. Just try to play along, yeah that would do.' _"Of course I knew that. I was just playing with you, that's all. How about all of us form a big circle over there and play 'getting to know you' so that I and my other friends be reminded of how um…awesome you are, alright."

"Alright!" The three girls already went on ahead racing one another while he mentioned the others to come also. Then he noticed that the generation of miracles plus Kagami were nowhere to be seen.

"Ah, Hyuuga, where are…."

"If you're asking about the miracles and that baka, they were sent off by Riko to get something for all of us to eat." He nodded. After confirming where their whereabouts are, he proceeded to join the group and placed the girl in his arms next to him. "Okay let's start with you." He pointed at the red-head across from him. The girl have indeed red hair, tied in two low buns and was matched with wide cerulean orbs and pale skin. She wore a red spaghetti-strapped shirt with a small light blue ribbon on the top middle and a jacket of the same color. It was paired with white puffy shorts and brown leather boots.

"Domo" she started, taking a deep bow. "My name is Kagami Mitsuko. I am 4 years old. I like playing dolls with mommy and pretend chef with daddy. Daddy is the one who always cook for us since mommy does not know how to cook. I also like playing basketball with them too. Daddy can jump sooooo high and dunk the ball in the hoop and now I'm practicing to also jump higher. My favorite drink is vanilla milkshake because they are just so delicious and tasty. Mommy also thinks so!" all the while, Mitsuko did expressions as she spoke.

"Well your quite hyper aren't you, Mitsuko-chan." _'Her last name is also Kagami and have red hair too. I wonder if she's related to him, maybe a younger sister, or a cousin perhaps.' _Izuki thought to himself. Curiosity becoming the best of him, he decided to ask the girl.

"Ne, Mitsuko-chan. Um…I was just wondering if you know someone named Kagami Taiga" He eyed the girl and was surprised when he saw her bounced and answered him with a big smile.

"Of course I know him. He is my…" Suddenly a certain someone entered the gym.

"Hey guys! I sort of lost the miracles on our way when a girl came to take my picture and I don't even know which store they are going, so I guessed that I should just head back here and…" Kagami was cut-short when he saw a red haired girl dashing towards him.

"Daddy!" The girl shouted as she raced to hug the teen. She didn't even realized that her outburst had made the whole court filled with silence. And as she finally reached him hugging his legs, everyone was showing expressions of shock and confusion (except for the three other girls). Mitsuko finally noticed this when she didn't received a response from her 'father'.

"Daddy? Is there something wrong?" she raised both of her arms wanting to be picked up. He was at first reluctant because he knew that he didn't know this girl and was pretty sure that he was still a virgin, so how come there is this girl claiming to be his. The girl was beginning to cry, so he picked her up immediately and bounced her up and down. This eventually made her smile again, which for unknown reasons, made him smile also.

"I'm sorry kid but I think you had the wrong guy. I'm not your…you know." The child was about to cry again and this startled him. He tried to make her calm again by bouncing her but it did not work. Actually, it just made it worst. The child's tears began to flow and came rolling to her cheeks. The other girls noticed this and immediately went over to where Kagami was. He is not quite sure as to what they are planning to do, but it seems that their angry at something. _'Are they angry at me?'_ his thoughts were soon confirmed when suddenly one of the girls yelled angrily at him.

"Uncle Bakagami! You're really a baka for making Mitsukocchi cry!" the girl had her bright yellow eyes piercing at him. He noticed that this girl have dark blue hair tied in two short pigtails with two loose parts at the sides of her head. She wore an off-shoulder shirt, the same color as her hair, with yellow frills and a denim skirt paired off with black boots. She is cute, even if her eyebrows are knitting together in frustration.

"Look, I'm sorry. But there's no way I'm her father. Heck, I am only just 16 and have no girlfriend in the moment. How can I possibly father a child?!" Mitsuko cried even harder. Who wouldn't at her age when suddenly your supposed loving father do not know you and denies to even be related with you.

"No, no, no! YOU are her father! You're not 16 but… I think 24 and the reason you have no girlfriend is because you already have a wife. You are her father, can't you see that your hair color is the same?" the girl persisted.

"It does not matter if our hair color is the same. You do not simply determine one's parentage just by comparing the color of their hair. There's tests and other stuff." He defended, but it seems that the girl is not convinced.

"Of course it matters! My hair and my papa's hair color is the same." Then she pointed to the two girls behind her "Even Hoshiko and Sachiko have the exact hair color of their dad! It matters."

"Alright. I have red hair and she have red hair, and that makes me her father. So I'm guessing, that because you have dark blue hair and a certain 'friend' of mine have dark blue hair too, that makes you his kid?" he said just trying to humor the 'confused' child.

"Well that depends. Who is your friend?" she actually bought it. The girl just waited for the teen to respond, hands on her hips. The others who were left to just watch at their conversation were actually pretty interested as to where this is going. Some were feeling pity for these little girls while others are to amused with Kagami's reactions and humiliation from someone younger than him to actually care.

"Well… you probably don't know him, but I guess saying his name won't hurt anyone, so… his name is Aomine Daiki." He scratches the back of his neck. He was actually quite embarrassed that somehow he manage to get his rival into this mess.

"Then yes. I am his kid." She said with a confident nod.

"Okay… are you from the future or something or is someone pulling a joke on me?" He looked at his sempais and the freshman trio, who were still seated at the floor, as to ask if maybe one of them was behind this. All shook their heads no.

"How about this, you tell me first how you came here, with the doors being locked and all, and maybe I can come to actually believe all of this craziness." He gently placed his 'daughter' to the ground to be with her friends.

"We're not actually sure." One of the purple haired girls started. Her hair was in a single French braid and had eyes the same color as the forest. _'She and the other girl looked alike, maybe they are twins.' _He thought to himself as he continues to observe them. They both wore purple denim overall skirts with seaweed-colored short-sleeved shirts underneath. They also wore white knee-socks and purple rubber shoes. Between these two girls, it seemed that no difference can be spotted. A perfect replica or clone of one another. The other twin, then, continued her sister's statement.

"We were just put into sleep by aunt Satsuki after eating some of her delicious home-made cookies and then when we woke up, we're already here. We thought that maybe mom and dad went to play basketball again with our other aunts and uncles and left us here to play and come back later to come pick us up. We don't know that we are already in a different um…world, I think."

"Okay. If you're saying that all of you are from the…future, may I ask something?"

"We'll try our best to answer." Mitsuko said with determined eyes.

"Who is my wife?" A blush began to form across his cheeks.

"AuntTetsu/Tetsuya; Mommy Tetsuya of course, who else!"

"Kuroko Tetsuya?" the girls shook their heads no. He sighed in relief.

"Kagami Tetsuya!" he fainted on the spot.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagami's POV

'_Ughh…what happened? Right, there was these girls saying that they are from the future and…'_

"Are you awake now, Kagami-kun?" _'Kuroko is my future wife…wait, Kuroko!'_

"Gahh! Ku-kuroko, how long have you been there?" I remembered clearly that I sort of passed out after hearing some shocking… things, and now I wake up just to see that person who caused my weakening in the first place. "I've been here for a while now. We've arrived just after you have fainted. No one was bothering to check up on you so I volunteered myself. That was not very manly of you, Kagami-kun." I twitched to what he just said. Not manly, heck he does it often so who is he to say that! But even with what he had said, my thoughts are still centered as to what those kids said earlier. Now those words in my head give me a more nervous feeling now that my 'wife' is staring at me with those wide blue orbs of his, giving of an innocent and caring image. What really bothers me is that because of what just happened, I'm starting to doubt of what I really feel about him, is he really just a friend and teammate to me? But maybe I was just dreaming, yes, maybe I just hit my head really hard, fall into unconsciousness and dreamed of four girls from the future, yeah, that's it. But it seemed so real maybe I should ask Kuroko.

Normal POV

Kuroko was starting to worry. He saw his light fainted shortly after they came back from the store. No one bothered to approach his teammate, so he sort of volunteered himself to look after him until he wakes up. The red head soon regained consciousness again and he was taken aback with the sudden yell of the now-conscious teen. He answered Kagami's question and then he waited until he receive again a response. But Kagami was spacing out after his answer, he was staring at him. He stared back at him. Then he noticed that his partner is blushing with a confused face. Just what is he thinking? After some time with them just staring, his light finally spoke.

"Kuroko…are there four little girls here in the gym?" He hadn't noticed that. He just went straight to Kagami after he fainted. He looked around, trying to spot them. "Yes there are, Kagami-kun. They are with the others right over there. Do you know them?" he asked. The other gave a reluctant nod. "Who are they and what are they doing here?" Kagami slowly stand up with his head still facing the floor. It seemed like he was thinking about something, but decided not to intervene. Then he faced him. "Would you like to come meet them?" his voice was getting shaky. His shadow nodded.

The duo headed towards the group. They were silent. Kagami was becoming more and more nervous as they were nearing them. This, though didn't went unnoticed by Kuroko but decided to not say anything about it. He trusted his light, if he wants to talk about it then he would talk about it. Maybe now's not the right time. As they got nearer, they noticed that the girls were like trying to say something to their teammates and friends; though it seems that whatever they were saying, it brought humored, shocked, confused, and somehow angered expressions to the other teens. It looks like their friends are trying to argue and explain some things with the kids too, but they sure are a bunch of very persistent children. Then Kagami saw the girl who yelled at him earlier, the one who insisted that hair color is very important in parentage. She approached Aomine and said something to him, then pointed at Kise. Kagami and Kuroko didn't heard what the girl just said as they were still far from them but they are sure that whatever she said to him might have been very shocking, seeing that the dark blue-haired teen's eyes were as wide as saucers. Kise and the others have the same reaction like Aomine's, however the blonde seemed to be tearing up. Then suddenly, they heard the former light's outburst.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU ARE MY CHILD AND THAT I'M SUPPOSED TO BE MARRIED TO THAT BLONDE IDIOT?!"

!***!***!

Meanwhile in the future…

"Satsuki-chan, where on earth are our kids!" a certain fuming purple head said with a much look of distress. Their other companions didn't seem to do any better as all were also showing signs of distress and worry.

"I really don't know, Murasakibara-kun. I left all four of them in the room to sleep because it was their nappy time then when I came back an hour later, they were no longer there." Momoi frantically said as he glanced at the giant in front of her and at the other fathers in an attempt to calm them down before anyone (her) got hurt. The said men were busy comforting their worried wives while at the same time glaring daggers at a certain busty woman. But these colorful bunch, though worried and slightly angered, are friends of this certain busty woman and therefore believe that she is indeed innocent. Atsushi just sighed. He looked back at his companions and saw them comforting each other, especially their spouses. Then he returned his gaze at his former manager noticing her already shaken figure. He knew that for now, they could not do anything but to wait for the police to bring news regarding the whereabouts of their daughters. They left them in the care of Momoi for a day to play basketball again, just for old times' sake. They weren't expecting to see in their return their friend crying on her knees saying that she's sorry and that the kids were missing. It took about half an hour to make the woman calm and composed enough to explain everything that have them fear and worry for the welfare of their children. Their daughters were only just four years old for goodness sake, who knows what could have happen to them and they are not able to defend themselves from the dangers they might face or encounter. And they, their parents, cannot do anything about it nor somehow defend their children for they do not know where they are. This feeling of being useless is slowly eating them away, each feeling guilty and taking blames thinking that it is their fault that now their kids are gone. But they know that they have to be strong and not lose hope for them, that someday they will be finally able to see their angels once again, for the sake of their children.

He turned to face his wife who was fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. He embraced him tightly and said sweet nothings to his slightly reddened ears trying to comfort his shaken spouse. As he continue to comfort him he felt a dampening feeling on his shirt and guessed that his wife had already lost his battle of holding back his tears. Murasakibara rubbed smooth circles on his back which had him receive a tighter hold from the other as his spouse cried harder. They were just like this for nearly an hour as well as the other couples in the room; embracing and kissing, crying and comforting and just simply putting much effort so no one will lose hope. The shorter among the two, the wife, then looked up and spoke to his husband with still teary eyes.

"What do we do now? Are we still going to be able to find them?" The purple-haired man was saddened to see his love be broken like this. How he wish he could make the man smile again. Forcing a smile, he responded.

"For now, all we can do is just wait and hope for the best. Don't worry I'm sure we will see our muffin and cream puff soon again, I will make sure of it. So try to relax for now. You worrying too much won't help anybody. Instead, it may even strain you, so try not to worry much and just have faith that everything's going to be alright. Do you understand, my cupcake Shintarou?" He said placing a loving kiss on his wife's forehead and settling his head on top of his green locks. The other just nodded in agreement and sighed.

"You're right, my cake. There's no use to worrying too much." He muffled at his husband's wide chest as they continue to converse in a hugging position. "Oh how I wish that Sachiko and Hoshiko are right here in our arms." Two lone tears then escaped from his eyes.

!***!***!

Back in the present …

After hearing the tan male's outburst, both decided to quicken their pace towards them to know what really happened, all the while chuckling to themselves. Calming the teen down was not at all easy. Kise and their 'child' was even easier to handle than him. While Aomine continue to trash and rant about like a wild monkey on the loose, the girl and the blonde just sobbed quietly, asked questions on Kise's part, and then hugged one another and with that, all was fine again. If it weren't for Akashi and his recently sharpened scissors, the day would just end with them trying to tame and force a monkey back into its cage. They eventually formed a circle again at the center of the gym to know more about these girls that were said to be from the future or perhaps an alternate universe. Murasakibara, along with the freshman trio, brought with them snacks to share so while they have their mini interrogation, they will still be able to eat what's supposed to be their celebratory food, seeing that the event may take a while to finish.

"So all of us, besides the generation of miracles and Kagami, know about Mitsuko-chan, right?" Riko, who volunteered to lead the interrogation, pointed at the said red-head. Mitsuko just nod and waved at them, showing a shy smile. "So a quick review shall be done for those who do not know her yet." Kagami was slowly being nervous again. He fears as to how Kuroko will react once he heard that 'wife thing' and the news of being the future mother to his future child. He looked at Kuroko, who had been intently listening to his coach and then to the colorful bunch. Whatever may be their reaction, he just hopes that he may be able to handle them and face them like a man.

"Kagami Mitsuko is the future daughter of Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Tetsuya." He saw the widened eyes of his shadow and the shocked-angered expressions of the other five. He bowed his head in embarrassment, or was it because of guilt?

Kuroko didn't expect hearing such things from his coach. He was of course shocked, he was sure that he is not gay. But recently he had been doubting this fact, though. He feels that Kagami is more to him than just teammate and friend. Whenever he is with him, he feels comfortable and not socially awkward unlike to his other friends; and whenever his light and he aren't together, he somehow feel lonely even if the whole team is with him, like he is incomplete. The teal-haired teen is still not quite sure what to call this feeling. _'Is this what they call the feeling of being in love? But it can't be, not to him. I am straight. Maybe it's just because I am always with him and just got used to his presence? I can't be gay.' _He tried to convince himself but seeing that child, will he really love his light so much that he would go so far as to adopt a kid? _'I am just scaring myself with these thoughts. Compose yourself, Tetsuya…breathe.'_ He sighed and looked at Kagami._ 'I wonder how he feels about all this.'_

"She said she is four years old and also likes vanilla milkshakes like Kuroko-kun. She also likes to play basketball with her parents, though she may be more of a Kagami than Kuroko when it comes to her play since she told us that she is already learning how to jump higher with her father." She smirked, liking the flushed faces she caused to a certain duo. "Okay any questions regarding the girl?" she spotted Kuroko slightly raising his hand. "Yes, Kuroko-kun." All eyes were suddenly directed at him.

"If you are my child, who would be your favorite uncle?" They didn't expect that question from Kuroko, well maybe later but not this too early. They all shared one thought. _'Why would he ask that? Is he already sure that the girl is really his daughter?'_ the child soon answered.

"Hmmm….. I think it would be…Uncle Ogiwara!" He smiled at the girl as she just exclaimed the answer he was expecting. He didn't mean to actually give her an open question. He meant to have her answer the question with just either of the two correct answers to confirm that she is indeed his child. She answered right and somehow he became happy with the results. He already feel bonded to the girl.

The others eventually asked why he asked such a question to the girl. He just shrugged and replied. "I was just making sure. If she is indeed mine and Kagami-kun's daughter, I thought that we would raise her well enough to love also the persons whom we love like our brothers. She answered right." Everyone got curious. "So there is only one answer?"Kise asked, a little saddened with the girl's choice. "No. There's supposed to be two. That would be Ogiwara-kun and Himuro-kun." Kagami just stared at his shadow, but slowly nodded in understanding what he meant.

Riko decided to continue on with the introduction of the other girls. Once she got the attention of her teammates, she pointed at the twins who were sitting next to Mitsuko, signaling them to stand up.

"Ohaiyo, minna-san." The twins started in unison. "My name is Murasakibara Sachiko." One girl said "And mine is Murasakibara Hoshiko." The other replied. "We're identical twins. No one can really say who's who except for mom and dad. Our dad is Murasakibara Atsushi, he makes super delicious um… pasty! And lots and lots of candies. Our mom's name is Murasakibara Shintarou." Several gasps can be heard. "I'm not the only Shintarou in the world, nanodayo." Defended one blushing green head. "Though people say his crazy because of the funny items he carries everyday…" Triumphant smirks displayed. "There's only one Shintarou who would ever do that." In return, they received death glares. "…we still think that he is the best mom and doctor in the world!" The twins took turns in talking. After they finished their last sentence, they looked at Midorima as if they're waiting for him to reply.

Midorima noticed this and shyly glanced to the twins. "Um, th-thank you, I guess." Then he was surprised when he saw the girls covered their eyes with their hands. "Why are you doing that?" Sachiko spoke. "Mom, is it over yet." He was confused. He looked at the others and saw that they are in the same state. "What is supposed to be over?" he asked. The two slowly removed their hands from their face and answered. "You and dad aren't kissing? Usually, you two would kiss in times like this and dad would say something like 'you taste very sweet, cupcake' and mom would blush." Murasakibara choked on his chips. "We're currently too young for that, Sachiko-chin and Hoshiko-chin." The giant explained to the girls. "Then what are you doing this time then, you hug, right?" one questioned. "We're not exactly in good terms." Midorima spoke, pushing up his glasses. "Oh." The two just bowed their heads sadly. Both purple and green wanted to comfort them, but what can they do. The giant then said something.

"Don't be sad. Even if I and he are not so good right now, I'm sure that I and your mom would get along someday and love each other. We can even kiss in the future if that would make you happy." Everyone was surprised. Is Murasakibara indirectly confessing his love to the tsundere? Midorima was also shocked, does this mean that his former teammate have feelings for him?

"Alright. Enough with the lovey dovey act. You, pumpkin. Please introduce yourself to us. "Interrupted Riko which caused everyone to snap off their daze.

"Hi I am Aomine Natsuko." The girl wore a sweet flashy smile _'This is definitely Kise's child'_ everyone thought. "As you now all know, that grumpy man over there is supposed to be my loving papa and that beautiful man right there is my mama." She pointed at Aomine and Kise's directions. The blunette was angrily mumbling to himself while the blonde smiled from ear to ear. "Both of my parents are loving and are basketball awesomeness!" many chuckled at the statement of the active girl. "I like taking pictures with mama and papa and taking modeling lessons with mama because I want to become a model like him too. But I also like to play basketball too that's why they teach me basics. My papa isn't really that grumpy like that man. He is very loving and strong. Sometimes when we go out and mama and I become tired, he would carry the both of us; mama on papa's arms while I sat on his shoulders. I love them both sooo much! That's all, thank you." She then bowed.

"Aomine-kun must be really strong then." Kuroko commented.

"Hey, I'm not that heavy, Kurokocchi!" the blonde cried as he flailed his arms.

"So all of us here, already know them, But do they know who all of us are?" Hyuuga looked at the four children and saw their confident nods. "Okay, so what do we do now?" Kiyoshi, who seemed to have an idea raised his hand. "How about we ask them questions about their parents." Everyone liked the idea. They agreed and so continues their mini interrogation.

!*****!*****!*****

Back to the future…

It has been an hour and a half since they found out their daughters are missing and have reported to the police, but still they got no news. All of them are currently gathered in the living room of Momoi's residence, watching the local news. "Until now, the location of the Kiseki no Sedai's daughters are unknown. All of us share the grief of their parents and hope that someday, this mystery can be solved. This is Hinata Yuumi reporting live at the district's police department." The reporter said. All of them just sighed. The room fell silent again. Then they heard a gaging sound. Suddenly a certain red head dashed towards the kitchen. They were surprised to see their former captain vomiting on the sink. "Are you alright, Hanamiya-san?" Tetsuya asked. "I'm f-fine, Tetsuya. Just a bad case of morning sickness, nothing to worry about." He put a hand on his stomach and rubbed smooth circles. Midorima handed him a glass of water. "You should rest. The stress isn't good for you right now." As they were headed back to the living room, they noticed a plate of cookies. All of them frantically searched for any recently used baking utensils. Their eyes went wide as they saw what was in the fridge, a bowl of cookie batter and opened packets of sweeteners and flour. Momoi then walked in. She was not with them when they checked on their friend for she went to the washroom. "Satsuki, please tell us these cookies are not made by you!" the girl was surprised. "Yes. Why? My nieces seemed to like them earlier."

"You mean that our daughters ate these cookies?!" All said in unison. "Y-yes." She is beginning to shake again. "Call me crazy but I think this maybe the reason why they disappeared." Kagami pointed an accusing finger at the 'cookies of evil'. "Hey! I'm not bad in cooking nor baking!" She tried to defend her cookies. "Of course you're not, Momoi-chin." "Murasakibara-kun, thank you." "You're not bad, you're horrible." She sulked in one corner.

"Ano…" Attention was given to Kuroko. "Maybe if we, except for Hanamiya-san, ate a cookie or two, we could somehow go to the place where they are right now."

"That isn't really a great idea, Kagami-chan. I thought that your husband was the only one crazy enough to accuse cookies. Our daughters might be already in danger, we can't risk to be in such danger as well. We have to be healthy for the return of our children, not restricted in hospital beds." Murasakibara-chan reasoned.

"I am actually accepting the idea. I mean our children aren't sick, they're just missing; and what more can we do right now. Might as well grab every opportunity we got." They all looked at Aomine-chan, considering his reasoning." After thoroughly thinking about the situation, all nodded and agreed to eat. With shaky hands, each took two cookies.

"For our children!" Aomine tried to cheer them up.

"For our children!" All ate with determined eyes. When the second cookie was finished, darkness consumed them.

"Nooo….!" Yelled Momoi.

AN~

Names of the daughters:

Natsuko-summer child

Mitsuko-shining child or light child

Sachiko-happiness child

Hoshiko-star child

*to differentiate the current from the future, the wives will be called through the surnames of their husbands suffixed with –chan.

* Hanamiya Makoto is Akashi' husband, that is why he was called 'Hanamiya-chan'.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay let's start." Kiyoshi began with a smile. "The rules are: 1.) no mature content in the questions. 2.) questions tolerating violence and crime is also not accepted and 3.) no one should laugh. They're kids, we shouldn't laugh at their opinions because it might lessen their self-confidence. The first to give in would receive punishment alongside his guilt and shame. Is that clear?" all nodded. "So who wants to go first?" There was an awkward silence. He sweat-dropped. _'Maybe this isn't much of a great idea as I thought it would be' _Riko slowly raised her hand. "Um… what sports do you play?" Kiyoshi resisted the urge to slap himself that moment. "Basketball, what else?" the four answered in unison. "That was so obvious, Riko" hyuuga remarked. "Hey! At least I tried." Soon, another hand was raised and all attention was drawn to one Koganei Shinji. (AN ~ answer sequence: Mitsuko, Natsuko, Sachiko and Hoshiko)

"What is your favorite animal?" he asked, giving off a cat-like smile.

"Tiger for me 'cause it sounds like papa!" at first he was confused,_ 'Kagami roars?'_, but then he felt a tap on his shoulders. "Taiga sure sounds like 'tiger', don't you think." The iron heart smiled at him. He just nodded his head in agreement with his lips formed like a small 'o'.

"Bears! Bears are warm, fluffy and fuzzy!" Natsuko imitated a bear then hugged herself to prove her point that bears are indeed what she described.

"Hmmm… I guess it would be bunnies. Many candy shops would sell chocolate bunnies every Easter and they taste so yummy, that's why I like bunnies." Sachiko showed them the said chocolate which she got out from her bag. _'She liked the animal because of the chocolate. How typical of Murasakibara's daughter' _everyone thought as they sighed.

"Mine is the frog." Hoshiko confidently said. "I know that not many is interested in frogs, but mom likes them so I think that it's okay for me to like them too." they just smiled shakily at her. _'Just like her mom, weird but persistent.'_

"Okay, next question. Anyone?" Before Kiyoshi had the chance to pick the next one to give a question, suddenly a bright light appeared, revealing a big standing circle which looks like a whirlpool inside. The teens reacted quickly and backed away from the vortex, carrying the children with them. They stopped when they were at safe distance from it. Observing it, they noticed that there are figures approaching from the vortex. It seems like there are six of them, and are headed towards them.

"T-taicho, I-I think we better r-run!" Furihata said as he thought that they should get away from the incoming figures. "They're c-coming fast! Oh no! It seems like they already started running." This exclamation from the brown-haired teen caused almost everyone to run in different directions in the gym, hoping to find somewhere to hide. Some of them (Kise and Koganei) were shouting at the top of their lungs because of the fear of being killed. Riko tried to calm them down by blowing her whistle hard a couple of times, but it was no use. Mitobe, Izuki, Hyuuga and Kiyoshi, frantically searched for a place to keep the girls in their arms safe. The whole gym was in chaos.

"Please stop running and return our children! Please, we won't hurt you!" silence returned as an unfamiliar voice emerged. Mitsuko struggled out of Mitobe's hold. She knew that voice, she cannot be mistaken. The red-haired girl slipped from the strong arms after she thought she had loosened it enough. She ran immediately towards the vortex.

"Mitsuko-chan!" everyone cried. Mitsuko was engulfed in the bright light, they can no longer see what had happened to her. "Noooooo….!" They were staring at the hole with eyes filled with worry, somehow hoping that the girl would soon come out. The light slowly faded away as the hole grew smaller until it was completely gone. They saw Mitsuko completely unharmed and was hugging two persons. The other four immediately and hurriedly ran towards Hyuuga, Kiyoshi and Izuki, collecting the girls from them. All of the teens were surprised with the actions of these men. "Who are you and what do you think you are doing here in my gym!" She was furious. How dare they cause chaos in her gym, lure an innocent girl to them and also take the other children in their care in what seems like a forceful manner.

"We are their parents and were just here to bring them back home." Riko lost all of her pent up anger after finally realizing who they are. "A-are you Kagami Taiga?" eyes went wide. The man whom she was talking to smirked. "The one and only, coach!" she let out a gasp. "Oh, and good news from the future. Your almost B will eventually turn into a D at age 25!" Riko's anger returned after that. She yelled at the man for commenting on her cup size and had put him in a headlock position. "Itai!"

"Riko-san, please let go of my husband." Riko tried to look for the owner of the voice. "He's starting to suffocate." Her eyes grew wide as she saw familiar orbs. "K-Kuroko!" her grip on the man had loosened from her shock, enough for the other to escape and go to his wife. "Taiga, dear, are you hurt? Do you feel any pain?" His wife said as he crouched down to nurse him. "What you did is wrong, dear. Very wrong." The man just sighed at the other's remark. "I know, Tet-chan, but come on, it's good to have some fun once in a while." The couple just smiled at each other. However they were interrupted with the loud ranting of a certain power forward.

"Whoa! K-Kuroko is that really you?!" everyone shared the same thought as they stared wide eyed at the man crouching beside another red head. He changed, but in a more feminine way rather than masculine. His muscles were gone and was replaced instead with smooth and flawless slim limbs. His once lifeless eyes now filled with emotions; and that smile, the smile that they would do anything for just to see a glance of it, spread naturally on his face as he finally saw his daughter and as he nursed his husband. His face, though still possessed that innocent image, only more mature. Looking all of this at once just made them think of one word _'beautiful'. _

"Yes, Kagami-kun, I am Kuroko, but I would much prefer being called Kagami-chan as I am now a Kagami myself." Kagami-chan hold up his hand and pointed at the ring on his middle finger. The other blanched as he saw the ring. Kuroko remained expressionless, though deep inside, he was also unbelieving at the sight in front of him.

"Since you already pieced two and two together in recognizing Kagamicchi and Kagamicchi-chan, I guess you also knew already who we are." Said one blonde. The taller man beside him shook his head. "I think we should still give them a proper introduction, Koi. I'll start. I'm Aomine Daiki and this is my wife…" He gestured at the blonde. "… Aomine Ryouta. We're the parents of Natsu-chan." The ganguro smiled. "And I would much mind if you stop ogling at my wife." The smile faded and was replaced with a sneer. "Calm down, Dai-cchi. They are still us and our friends, only younger." Aomine-chan turned to face the teens with his usual flashy smile, assuring them that everything is fine. Daiki felt guilty and quite foolish for his actions and apologized to them and to his wife. "I'm sorry, Ryou-koi." He said as he placed a kiss on the other's cheek.

"Ewww….! Kissing him would just be like kissing make-up!" Daiki faced his younger self and resisted the urge to just punch him in the face. "Have you ever kissed Kise? For your information even with Kise's bubbly attitude, I was the first one to kiss him on the cheek because back then something happened and I thought that maybe doing so would cheer him up and trust me, his cheeks didn't tasted even a little bit of make-up. It was actually more like tasting a strawberry milkshake! If you don't believe me why not try it yourself. That is, if your man enough." Both Kise's and Aomine's cheeks were tinted with deep pink. The wife chuckled at the sight._ 'I remembered us being like this then, so naïve of our feelings for the other.' _"I think you embarrassed them enough. Murasakibaracchi, it's your turn."

"Hello past selves and friends. As you know I am Murasakibara Atsushi and this beautiful man beside me is my wife, Murasakibara Shintarou." The latter greeted them with a smile. "Ohaiyo, minna." _Did Midorima just smiled? Oh no, it might be a sign of a soon alien invasion!' _They thought in panic. Midorima do not… no, never smiles. Murasakibara-chan seemed to notice that something is troubling them and asked what is wrong. "N-nothing. It's just that you don't smile." He was amused with their reason, though asking that would have made sense, after all it **was **a fact. His smile soon returned, which made the teens feel a shiver run through their spine. "Yes, I did not smile when I was in middle school nor did I when I was in high school. That changed, however when I and Atsushi had shared the same school in college. We were cold at each other at first, just like when we were in Teikou. But as days pass, I found comfort and joy in his presence. I would no longer scold him for eating his snacks and instead had been the very one who brought him more or helped him hide his snacks from being seen by the dean. Sometimes I would eat with him too. We were always together, we almost did all things together. I didn't have much friends and he was the only one I knew very well so I decided to stick with him. Luck seemed to favor me that day since I didn't regret my decision. Atsushi seemed to replace my once serious and horoscopic world into a world filled with happiness and excitement. And before I knew it, I was smiling more frequently, was less obsessed with horoscopes and had fallen in love." After that, he turned to face his husband and was engulfed with the strong embrace of the other. Riko awed to the sweetness of the green head's explanation, holding her nose as to avoid any blood from coming out while the others still debated among themselves whether to believe what they just heard or if that man was really the future state of Midorima.

Finally composing herself, Riko made a recap to somehow help her friends who seems like they're going to be crazy in any second. "So to make things clear for all of us, Aomine is married to Kise and had Natsuko. Kagami married Kuroko and had Mitsuko. Midorima, who in the future smiles, is the wife of Murasakibara and had twins, Sachiko and Hoshiko. Did I get all of it right?" she saw them nod. "But what happened to Akashi and that F-cup girl?"

"Akashicchi is now the wife of Hanamiya Makoto, the one who almost hurt Kagamicchi-chan in a match."

"That bastard!"

"Language, Daiki. There are children here." Akashi threateningly stared at the bluenette. "Please continue." He said as he analyzed the given information. _'I married to another manipulative and wise person. Seems like a very good choice. Of course that is expected of me.'_

"However he cannot come with us because he is currently two and a half months pregnant with their first born."

"That's not possible, Ryouta-san. I am quite sure that I was born with male reproductive parts and not of a woman's and as far as I know, females are the one who bear children, not the opposite sex. How can I be pregnant?" dark aura started to form around the red-haired teen. His eyes filled with anger. They took a step back from him instinctively because who in their right minds wouldn't. Akashi pulled out his scissors, aiming it at the elder blonde. _'How dare he defy me and my gender and also the laws of nature! May you rest in pieces, Ryouta-san.' _He was about to swing his hand when someone stopped him.

"Stop your childish acts Akashi and get it together. You're scaring the children!" he turned around to see Murasakibara-chan as well as the other mothers carrying their children, seemingly bouncing them to comfort their shaking figure. The fathers were not happy with Akashi scaring their children. They glared daggers to the teen, restraining themselves from shouting at or probably hurting him.

"I…I'm sorry Akashicchi. I thought that you already knew about the possibility of male pregnancy in the future since you have met our children already." Silence….and all gazes were directed at him.

"You actually mean that we were the ones who gave birth to them! We thought that they only came through adoption."Kise perked up.

"Adoption? Our children are all great combinations of us and our husbands." Kagami-chan defended while still carrying the crying Mitsuko.

"But still, how was that possible? Please tell me you're the only ones out of all of us who experienced this."

"Please let me explain since I'm the only one with a certified medical background. Today, and I mean in this present time, there are rumors of the possibility of male pregnancy because there are already some doctors who have said that indeed it was possible for men to get pregnant. According to them, the male reproductive system can be altered to have at least a uterus and a functioning vagina that would be able to successfully and safely support a growing fetus. The change occurs due to the much exposure of a male to a certain substance which up until our time is still unidentified. Before you ask why it hasn't been identified yet, it is not because of the scientists or their facilities. I know this because I am the head of the department so please don't doubt me. About five years from now, there was an outbreak of high levels of this substance within the Earth's atmosphere making all the males fertile. To answer your second question, Izuki-kun, we were not the only ones who got pregnant and had a child. Actually, you gave birth too to Takao's daughter. Also there is Hyuuga and Kiyoshi and Koganei and Mitobe."

"I'm married to him!" Hyuuga shouted as he point an accusing finger at the tall man beside him who looks a bit daze.

"Yes. We know that now you and Kiyoshi-sempai are still not too good when interacting with one another but trust us, you two will get together whether you like it or not in the way you would least expect." Koganei suddenly perked up.

"Who was the top? I bet it wasn't taichou. I guess that he was also really huge when he got pregnant since he already have a big body and all."

"And why should I be bottom?!"

"That's enough! Hyuuga you can't stop fate, so you should just accept reality and quit complaining."

"But is it true? That Hyuuga and I became a couple I mean." The iron man questioned scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"It's true, Uncle Kiyoshi! Aunt Jun loooves you this much!" Natsuko stretched her arms as far as she could sideways. Kiyoshi didn't know what to think. His heart keeps beating so fast and he somehow felt…assured that Hyuuga will be his; but why? He was pulled out of his thought when he heard his coach's loud voice again.

"Moving on, I would like to ask something that I know all confused and slightly disturbed people here would like to know." she asked with a sly grin.

"How on earth did you become couples in the first place? Can you tell us your dating history? Like kisses, hugs and the you-know-what. Was it pleasurable? Come on tell us!" Riko was humored on what happened to his boys in the future and was thrilled to know more. But his other companions are not exactly that eager, maybe not even wanting to know all the mushy lovey dovey they did with their teammates. The future counter parts thought about answering, not really wanting to scar their younger selves but what the heck, they can't stop it no matter what.

Aomine-chan was the first to answer.

"Well it all started when….."

!

**AN~**

**Please forgive me for the very very very late update. I wasn't in the mood lately to continue the story and thus resulting to this late update. I'm also sorry if it wasn't that good and is short. Sorry to all those who waited so long. **


End file.
